Blood Shield
by Magnolia Potter
Summary: Após a batalha final, Harry anseio por uma vida pacata. Ao descobrir que a única solução e desconectar-se do mundo bruxo e do continente europeu. Será que encontra a paz que deseja na pequena cidade de Forks, seria a força do destino mexendo suas peças?
1. Chapter 1

_Cross_Harry Potter/ Crepúsculo_

_Após a batalha final, Harry anseio por uma vida pacata. Ao descobrir que a única solução e desconectar-se do mundo bruxo e do continente europeu. Será que encontra a paz que deseja na pequena cidade de Forks, seria a força do destino mexendo suas peças? Descubra._

_._

_.Contém Slash_

_._

_._

* * *

.

_ooOOOoo_

Harry marchou pelos corredores em direção ao gabinete do ministro. Ele ignorou os olhares e acenos, acatamentos ocasionais, ou ''flashs'' que cegavam sua visão. Três meses! E o público ainda não estava saciado do menino de ouro. A hora de aceitar a fama. Aceitá-la sim. Gostar jamais. Aos dezoito anos, e uma guerra finalizada, batera duas vezes na porta. Girou para dentro e entrou em um escritório espaçoso

", como está?" a voz profunda de Kingsley Shaklebolt ecoou pela sala. Pisou em direção ao adolescente, ofereceu sua mão.

"Cansado para ser sincero ministro_,"_ Harry respondeu com um sorriso curto.

"Harry, você sabe o quão infeliz me deixa, apreciaria muito te-lo trabalhando como meu braço direito.

Harry riu. "Kingsley,acredito na sua política. O mundo bruxo precisa mais do que tudo da sua liderança e experiência, para que sintam-se seguros. E, com sua experiência como auror, capturar o que resta de Comensais e Apoiadores das Trevas ".

Agora foi a vez do ministro rir. "Harry," O meu mundo bruxo clama por isso, mas não por minhas mãos. "Eles querem o menino sobrevivente, e seu Trio de Ouro ".

"Entretanto", continuou ele, "eu sei que seus anseios passam longe disso Harry, e creio entender o seu pedido, o que era? Afastar-se dos holofotes.

Harry reprimiu um grunhido. Ele não conseguia sequer falar com seus amigos sem torna-se publico. Não houve resposta, apenas uma pausa para que o outro continuasse

"Muito bem, Harry." Kingsley prosseguiu. "Você tem conseguido manter-me no cargo de poder. E devo retornar o favor conforme sua vontade. '' O sorriso de Harry escorregou feito manteiga ao perceber cinismo na voz de Shaklebolt.

"Sr. Potter, estou lhe colocando sob a proteção de um a seleta guarda do ministério, para ajudá-lo contra violações, dentro dos limites do mundo dos bruxos, prevenção a agressões, e também ,assistência pessoal."

"O quê?" Os olhos verdes de Harry acesa com fogo. "Você está sugerindo uma equipe de babás?

"Bobagem, Sr. Potter." Kingsley ainda dialogando moderadamente para o gosto de Harry."Eles são uma _guarda particular._ Experimentados e registrados. Você terá controle sobre a maioria de suas ações, e até que ponto permanecem ao seu lado. Mas, quando a situação encontrar-se incontrolável, estarão por perto, e você _aceitara_ a proteção, e para blindar sua privacidade, ainda mais, decidi enviar-lhe para o exterior. Não poderíamos propor alternativas melhores

Harry olhou para o ministro quando finalizara sua explicação. Em seguida, um sorriso enfeitou suas características.

"Agora, Harry", advertiu Kingsley. "Relaxe. Asseguro-lhe ter completa confiança de sua guarda. Eles são membros da Ordem, e v_ocê_ estará indo e perfeitamente seguro. Eu sei que você achara os membros de sua guarda mais do que satisfatório. Eles vão protegê-lo, aconselhá-lo, e até mesmo dirigir para você ...

"Não, obrigado," Harry estava animado demais com a sua nova licença e o carro que acabara de comprar. Além disso, herdou de Sirius uma motocicleta, que despertou seu interesse por motos.

"... E eles vão estar por perto, ainda que discreto, enquanto você estiver na escola. " Kingsley fora cortado por Harry

"Espere!" "A escola? Com todo respeito Sr. Shaklebolt sou oficialmente um recém-formado! Presente em todos as páginas do Profeta Diário! Passei no NIEMs, já no final do sexto ano!"

"Não preciso, nem quero assistirmais aulas." Harry terminou com teimosia. Este encontro com o ministro _ risonho_

"Ah, Harry," Kingsley olhos brilharam, irritantemente similar à maneira de Dumbledore. Harry sentiu um ataque de mariposas desflorarem em seu estomago, e sua carranca amaciada. "Você se formou em Hogwarts,sim, uma instituição de _mágica._ No entanto, no mundo dos trouxas, eu mencionei esta parte?Deve possuir ensino superior_._ Lembre-se Harry. Herói ou não, tem apenas 18. Ainda despreparado no contexto dos não-bruxos

"Agora vá conhecer sua guarda, e pelo amor de Merlin, seja um adolescente normal uma vez na vida!"Kingsley afirmou tudo isso com grande carácter, e Harry fez uma careta.

Uma declaração mais irônica que essa não poderia ter sido feita. Um adolescente normal cursando o ensino médio , com uma guarda, e poderes sobrenaturais?

"Ah, e Harry, eu mencionei que poderá levar um companheiro com você?"

Harry balançou a cabeça desanimada olhando para o chão, e preparou-se para o pior.

"Parece que Draco Malfoy tem enfrentado terríveis martírios de ambos os lados ,desde que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem. Na semana passada ele estava em St. Mungus depois que alguém enviou um feitiço brusco. Eu acho justo que pense em seu caso. O pobre rapaz não merece passar por tudo desnecessariamente"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. Ele tinha falado com Draco várias vezes nos últimos meses e sua a posição como espião de Dumbledore, e o papel que ele desempenhou secretamente ajudando a Ordem. Eles chegaram a um reconhecimento prévio, mas a tensão persistia, por vezes, mas Harry estava disposto a manter distancia de qualquer conhecido. Ele precisa apenas de sossego afinal.

"Bem, Sr. Potter, eu suponho que você gostaria de saber o que o destino lhe espera.

Harry suspirou. Estas _férias_ seriam mais que bem-vindas

"Claro", disse ele. "Para onde vou?"

Kingsley sorriu. Ele tinha ganhado. "Eu acho que você vai gostar. Cidade calma, pequena, isolada, definitivamente longe dos holofotes. Chove com bastante freqüência."Shaklebolt," Harry resmungou. ", Resumo da ópera''

"Muito bem", sorriu Kingsley. "É uma cidade trouxa, agradável, na América chamada Forks"

.

_oooOOooo_

Harry retrocedeu seu caminho ao ministério para os portos de aparatação, onde retornaria a seu apartamento. Emanava alivio por não ser transferido a grandes cidades como _Nova York ou Chicago_, mas Kingsley disse que Forks era apenas fora de uma cidade chamada _Port Angeles_, no caso de "querer socializar-se, caso abrolhasse a vontade."

"Harry se virou quando chegou ao porto aparição, mas antes que ele tomasse alguma ação, a tripulação de câmeras o seguira, e ofereceu um leve sorriso, algo inédito para o Menino que Sobreviveu".

Sempre ignorara os paparazzi. A multidão foi à loucura.

"Presente de despidida" pensou Harry enquanto ele aparatou para casa.

Havia malas a organizar, e vôo em dois dias.

.

.

* * *

_Aprovam? rewievs são bem vindos_

_._

_._

**_M.P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cross_Harry Potter/ Crepúsculo_

_Após a batalha final, Harry anseio por uma vida pacata. Ao descobrir que a única solução e desconectar-se do mundo bruxo e do continente europeu. Será que encontra a paz que deseja na pequena cidade de Forks, seria a força do destino mexendo suas peças? Descubra._

_._

_.Contém Slash_

_

* * *

_

oOOOoo

.

.

"Eu juro, Potter, da próxima vez que ir a qualquer lugar, iremos aparatar ou usaremos chave de portal." Draco passou a mão pelo seu cabelo desarrumado. Ele não parecia adaptar-se como Harry, mas no final das contas, era se pode afirmar os pensamentos de um Malfoy. Eles tendem a variar conforme seus interesses, mas rápido do que troca-se uma roupa.

As pessoas próximas deu-lhes um olhar estranho antes de passarem além . Era como se não atrevessem a interagir com estrangeiros. Estavam conhecendo a prepotência norte-americana

Harry pegou sua bagagem e olhou para Draco. "Fale mais alto para que ouçam melhor''

O loiro sorriu e pegou sua mala também. "Eu ainda sugiro a chave portal. Detesto isso que chamam de avião. Eles aborrecem com suas normas de conduta. Instruções para tudo, turbulência, aeromoças tratando feito um qualquer. Isso não é estilo de um Malfoy de viajar. Eu deveria ter no mínimo meu próprio jatinho particular trouxa. Não,definitivamente, modos de sangue-ruim. "

"Oh, vamos, Malfoy. O pequeno Lord com medo de aviões. O que o Senhor das Trevas pensaria sobre isso?"

Draco gaguejou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu _não_ tenho medo de nada."

Harry notou que nem a Draco nem Neville estavam se agredindo . Parecia que as horas em que estavam sentado um ao lado do outro fosse algo normal. Eles estavam agindo civilizadamente, ainda que houvesse rixas a parte.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está se lamentando, Draco. Você esta voando de primeira classe. Não tem como ficar melhor. Mas, para responder à sua pergunta, sua alteza. Você absolutamente não pode se locomover mais de um país inteiro muito menos um oceano. É impossível a menos que você tenha algum tipo de magia, e mesmo assim você iria ser visto. " Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver se eles estavam seguindo ele. "Quanto à chave portal ... eu não queria arriscar que alguém nos encontra-se, esboçando a assinatura mágica. A ponto de toda esta fuga ser em vão e acordar cercado de repórteres e pessoas querendo entrar na minha casa e me pegar aos amassos com alguém. Neville e Draco se entreolharam e tiverem acesso de risos, chamando a atenção dos que passavam.

Harry se virou para eles e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Posso saber qual é a graça?

Draco colocou a mão no ombro de Neville, a fim de manter-se ereto. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Harry seriamente. "Sem ofensas, mas você conseguir uma companhia é tão improvável quanto eu fazer amor com uma trouxa." Draco e Neville começaram a rir novamente, segurando-se um ao outro.

O moreno passou os olhos sobre os seus dois amigos e franziu ligeiramente. "A claro, como se tivessem muito longe disso". Ele acenou e começou a caminhar para longe deles com Luna seguindo-o obedientemente.

Os dois cessaram as brincadeiras e ficaram logo atrás de Harry, que parecia ter parado em frente um homem alto de cabelos negros. Suas feições eram afiadas , seus longos cabelos presos a um rabo de cavalo. Usava calça preta e uma camisa de seda preta abotoada. As mangas curtas expunham os braços do homem .

Draco viu a Marca Negra e deslizou a mão no bolso para ter acesso fácil a sua varinha caso precisasse. Com o canto dos seus olhos, viu Neville fazer a mesma coisa, mas um pouco menos discreto.

À medida que se aproximava, eles ficaram indigestos com a forma dos dois conversarem

"Ah, vamos lá. Harry, você não disse que ia trazer companhia.

Harry sorriu e indicou os outros três com um aceno de sua mão. "Surpresas a parte, você não me contou sobre à casa que você comprou. Olho por olho. Agora, Blake quero que conheça Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom. Pessoal, este é meu gerente e nosso padrinho enquanto tivermos na cidade. "Harry viu a forma como Blake ficara tenso quando ouviu o sobrenome de Draco. Ele não estava prestando muita atenção aos outros, até ouvir esse nome. Depois dos anos de servidão sob os Malfoy, ele tinha motivos para demonstrar receio

Draco abrira a boca. Chocado ao descobrir o gerente de Harry. Ele sabia que seu amigo tinha um administrador pessoal, mas nunca teria imaginado que seria um Comensal, ou melhor, ex-comensal.

É claro que Draco reconhecera o homem. Ele não tinha sido tão alto na escala do Lorde das Trevas, mas Draco tinha feito a sua missão de conhecer todos os rostos e nomes, caso não fosse descoberto. Tinha encontrado-se várias vezes com Blake Evans nas reuniões, mas nunca tinha falado com ele. Ele sempre perguntava o que tinha acontecido com ele após seu desaparecimento vários meses antes do fim da guerra. Ele imagina que agora tinha sua resposta.

"Evans".

O homem balançou a cabeça lentamente desvio seu olhar. "Malfoy".

Franzindo o cenho, Harry levantou a cabeça para o lado. "Vocês dois se conhecem?"

Sério, o quão pequeno o mundo poderia ficar? Como poderia esquecer Blake Keth Evans, ambos ex-seguidores do homem louco?

Blake voltou para o seu chefe e acenou com a cabeça. "Águas passadas, amigos de longa amigos do circulo dos Comensais. Eu não sabia que era um dos seus amigos."

Harry indicou uma expressão de assentimento e acenou com a mão. "Ele é. Salvou-me da prisão e se tornou meu...Ok, conseguiu os carros que pedi?"

O rosto do homem esclareceu e gesticulou em direção à entrada. "Eles estão lá fora esperando para ser inspecionado por sua majestade. Você deve vê-los." Ele franziu o cenho. "Só tenho duas embora. Não sabia de suas companhias."

Sorrindo sedutoramente, Harry apartou o caminho. "Eu disse que íamos precisar de espaço extra. Não se preocupe com os carros. Com os dois devemos ser capazes de chegar à casa. Então,veremos o que faltar..." Ele estremeceu, absorto por um momento olhando em volta como se aguardasse alguém. Seus olhos procuraram , antes de apertar a mão sobre a alça da mala, seus dedos ficarem brancas com força de seu olhos esmeralda encontraram um par de brotos em ouro derretido. Ele segurou o olhar por um instante, esquecendo que havia outras pessoas com ele, antes que pudesse ouvir a imprecisão de Blake.

Voltou sua atenção para seu gerente. "Caso precisarmos nos locomover mais vezes...", ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Seu olhar se voltou para o alvo. O dono dos olhos de ouro estava acompanhado por outras pessoas. O termo belo, passara em sua mente. Para seu alívio, o adolescente afastara-se para conversar com os anexos

Luna rastreou a direção do olhar de Harry. "Vampiros".

Neville e Draco viraram-se deixando escapar um ínfimo suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Blake arrastara Harry para outro lugar "O que vampiros fazem aqui?"

Neville deu de ombros, mas puxou o loiro ao seu lado para que esse se movesse. "Se eles estão atrás de Harry ou de qualquer um de nós, saberemos em breve, vampiros são criaturas imprevisíveis"

Concordando com um aceno, Draco seguiu Neville e Luna, enquanto Harry se apressou adiante com Blake. Ele ainda não entendia como os vampiros misturam-se entre os seres humanos sem serem notados. Os vampiros que tinha encontrado eram criaturas sedentas por sangue. Só não esperava enfrentar algum deles, pois matar um vampiro era complexo, mesmo que para um auror*.

**~ O ~**

Carlisle saiu em busca da bagagem, sendo a ultima a apanhá-la.

Edward olhou ao redor, antes que pudesse ouvir a risada do outro lado do recinto Não era realmente o riso que chamasse sua atenção. Ele não tinha ouvido nenhum horas atrás. Era como se fosse algo intocável

Alice se aproximou por trás dele e riu, aqueles risos atrairam a atenção de pessoas próximas . "Edward,relaxe um pouco."

Ele suspirou, embora não precisa-se. "Eu estou bem Alice."

Se ele não fosse um vampiro, não escutaria Emmett replicando no mesmo tom que Alice . "Deixa para lá, Ed. Haverá outros." Ele riu, enquanto Jasper entregava um olhar de... ''não é o momento certo"

"Jazz, deixe de moralismo. Leve seu rebanho e cuide dele.

Edward não podia acudir, mas rir. Emmett fazia todos felizes com a sua estupidez. Ele estava grato por isso, apesar de tudo. Ele realmente precisava superar Bella com seus irmãos . O amor não durara, como ele queria acreditar, mas ele gostava dela .

Sabia que estava melhor com a mãe do que com o pai. Foi à única maneira de não magoá-la. A única maneira de afastá-la dos perigos

"A claro, como se tivessem muito longe disso". cabeça de Edward girou com essas palavras. Seus olhos procuraram imediatamente seu sotaque. Ele descobriu que as palavras foram dirigidas as risadas anteriores. Sorrindo baixinho tentou ouvi-las, mas encontrou um buraco. Não, não um buraco, mas uma barreira.

Franzindo a testa, ele esvaziou sua mente, concentrando-se então somente ao grupo, mas nada aconteceu.

"Lá vai você de novo, Ed. Solte-se." Emmett sorriu e olhou em volta. "Agora, cadê a Rose?" ''Alice e Jasper vão com eles para procurar seus irmãos. ''

Ele voltou sua atenção para o grupo. Agora eram cinco.

"Evans".

"Malfoy".

Edward franziu a testa enquanto, novamente, tentava ler seus pensamentos. Mesmo o membro recente não obedecia. Isso exaltou-lhe. A única pessoa que ele não conseguira ouvir em todos esses anos, fora Bella. O relacionamento tornava-se intrigante com o fato. Era deslumbrado.

Não necessitava ser Jasper para sentir a tensão entre os dois homens e como eles se entreolharam. Foi uma demonstração de força

O moreno franziu a testa e moveu sua cabeça para o lado, fazendo seu cabelo cair sobre o rosto levemente. "Vocês dois se conhecem?"

Edward ouviu a resposta do mais velho. "Águas passadas, amigos do circulo dos Comensais. Eu não sabia que era um dos seus amigos "Que circulo o homem se referia? Seriam eles parte da alta sociedade ou na Grã-Bretanha envolvidos em círculos do movimento? Talvez um culto ou um dogma o qual os obrigava a sair de seu país.

O vampiro grunhiu e moveu-se ligeiramente para a direita, a fim de continuar assistindo o grupo britânico.

Eles começaram a se afastar em direção à entrada do aeroporto. Ele poderia afirmar que o moreno parecia ser o líder. Talvez ele fosse o chefe, mas por alguma razão era só uma suposição. Jurava que se lembrava dele de algum lugar. Ele parecia vagamente familiar.

Não obtivera resultados, e frustrou-se com isso.

"Eu disse que íamos precisar de espaço extra. Não se preocupe com os carros. Com os dois devemos ser capazes de chegar à casa. Então,veremos o que faltar..." Edward ascendeu seu limite contra a barreira que rodeava a mente do adolescente e sentiu-se em torno dele. Então obtendo forças suficientes , ele esfaqueou a barreira." ..." Caso precisarmos nos locomover mais vezes...''olhos se arregalaram quando viu a queda de consciência do adolescente fora o que tinha dito. Como se um sensor fosse alertado, o moreno vasculhou o aeroporto com ar sobressaltado, como se soubesse que havia alguém forçando entrar em seus pensamentos.

Edward congelara quando os olhos recaíram nele. Segundos depois, um par de olhos de esmeralda travara com os seus.

Ele ouviu o homem próximo chamá-lo pelo nome. Foi só na terceira vez que o menino respondeu por "Harry". Para sua decepção Harry olhou para longe e voltou sua atenção para o outro.

O vampiro virou-se para Jasper, surpreendendo-se, perdendo o dialogo de Harry com o grupo. "O que é isso, Jazz?"

Jasper acenou com a cabeça em direção ao resto da família. "Carlisle só queria saber se já pegou suas coisas." Ele seguiu o olhar do irmão e franziu o cenho. "Edward, o que está errado? Você está longe. Estou captando um sentimento estranho de você."

Edward balançou a cabeça assim que a palavra "vampiro" chegou aos seus ouvidos. Edward e Jasper concomitantemente viraram para olhar para o grupo de britânicos. A garota loira havia dito a palavra.

Mas era o rapaz loiro que indaga:

"O que vampiros fazem aqui?"

Viram como o mais alto do grupo encolheu os ombros com a pergunta. Ele puxou a manga do loiro e fez-lhe segui-lo antes de falar. "Se eles estão atrás de Harry ou de qualquer um de nós, saberemos em breve, vampiros são criaturas imprevisíveis''

Edward virou-se para seu irmão.

O veterano usava uma carranca no rosto enquanto ele observava todos saírem. "Eles sabem quem somos?"

Bem, é claro. Edward não tem que ser um leitor de mentes para saber isso. "Você pode sentir suas emoções?"

Jasper parecia confuso com a pergunta de seu irmão. "Sim. O moreno estava sentindo algo próximo à antecipação. A menina estava fascinada. Eu não sei sobre o quê, mas era uma emoção forte. É como se ela quissese estudar-nos ainda mais. Os outros sentiram medo. Pelo que disseram provavelmente já se depararam com vampiros antes."

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, Edward virou-se para o resto da família. Porque esse sentimento de medo? Eles eram seres humanos. Eles provavelmente não sabem do que os vampiros eram capazes. Indo por Jasper que tinha acabado de dizer, se _eles_ tivessem encontrado outro da sua raça, não tinha sido uma experiência feliz.

"Guerra."

Edward ficou momentaneamente confuso com o único termo. "Que guerra?"

"Não, essa é a outra emoção emanada, muito forte por sinal. Todos eles. Um sentimento conexo a adrenalina. A emoção de alivio pelo fim de uma luta quer seja entre duas pessoas ou uma nação. Você é capaz de sentir o sofrimento, acima de tudo, pois se amplifica com episódios correlacionados a esse sentimento. Estão todas cruas. eu diria que são recentes, de meses"

Carlisle fechou a cara para eles. "Você está falando sobre as crianças britânicas?"

Jasper e Edward acenaram com a cabeça.

"Ouvimos que eles estavam falando." Esme envolveu suas mãos, inclinou-se para o marido envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura.

"Esperemos que seja temporário. Eu não gostaria de vir para Seattle e deparar-me com eles", Carlisle sussurrou baixinho.

Todos assentiram e seguiram para fora do aeroporto, esperando Carlisle estivesse com a razão. Eles não sabem o quão ameaçador poderia ser um grupo britânico.

Edward ainda estava desconfortável, quando ele entrou em seu Volvo. Por um breve instante lembrou-se de ligar o rádio que assemelha-se com uma vaga lembrança remetida ao nome Harry. No começo, ele não podia acreditar que tinha esquecido algo que ele pensava sobre isso, _era_ óbvio. Tão óbvio, de fato, que ele queria chutar a si .

Harry estava por todas as lojas e nas telas de TV.

Ele era a celebridade do momento

Ele era o tal Harry Potter.

O vampiro sorriu, satisfeito por conseguir encontrar a solução para seu sentimento de inquietação

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**M.P**


End file.
